yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow of Infinity
| romaji_name = Shadou obu Infiniti | ko_name = 무한의 그림자 | hanja_name = | ko_rr_name = Muhan-ui Geurimja | type = Booster Pack | prefix = SOI | size = 60 | cover_card = Raviel, Lord of Phantasms | sneak_peek_card = Ancient Lamp | order_number = 407 | ja_database_id = 1108002 | en_database_id = 11105000 | fr_database_id = 31105000 | de_database_id = 21105000 | it_database_id = 41105000 | es_database_id = 51104000 | ko_database_id = 71105003 | sneak_peek = yes | vendor_edition = yes | special_edition = yes | en_sneak_peek = February 18, 2006 | fr_sneak_peek = | de_sneak_peek = February 18, 2006 | it_sneak_peek = | sp_sneak_peek = | jp_release_date = November 17, 2005 | ae_release_date = | kr_release_date = July 3, 2007 | na_release_date = February 18, 2006 | eu_release_date = | oc_release_date = | fr_release_date = February 18, 2006 | de_release_date = March 15, 2006 | it_release_date = February 18, 2006 | sp_release_date = February 18, 2006 | prev = Elemental Energy | next = Enemy of Justice }} Shadow of Infinity is a Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG) and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG). It is the seventh Booster Pack in the OCG Series 4. This set has been printed in the TCG in English, French, German, Italian and Spanish and in the OCG in Japanese, Asian-English and Korean. This set was also released with the Shadow of Infinity: Special Edition. Features Shadow of Infinity includes the 3 "Sacred Beasts" from the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime, new support for "Cyber Dragon" and the "Ancient Gear" archetype, two powerful new Ritual Monsters and a great number of Insect-Type monsters. Many of the cards in this set have effects dependent on the amount of copies of themselves in the Graveyard. Highly sought after cards include "Treeborn Frog", "Demise, King of Armageddon" and the "Sacred Beasts". Breakdown In the Japanese version of this set, each pack contains 5 cards and each box contains 30 packs. In the TCG and Asian-English versions, each pack contains 9 cards and each box contains 24 packs. The Japanese set contains 60 cards in total or 71 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 11 Ultimate Rare * 4 Ultra Rare * 7 Super Rare * 14 Rare * 35 Common The TCG, Asian-English and Korean version contains 60 cards in total or 85 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 25 Ultimate Rare * 4 Ultra Rare * 7 Super Rare * 14 Rare * 35 Common Galleries SOI-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition SOI-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition SOI-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition SOI-BoosterIT.jpg | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition SOI-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition SOI-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition SOI-BoosterAE.png | Asian-English 1st Edition SOI-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition Lists External links * entertainment.upperdeck.com Shadow of Infinity * konami-asia.com Shadow of Infinity - Japanese * yugioh.co.kr Booster Packs * upperdeck.com * ygo-card.de Shadow of Infinity Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs ko:무한의 그림자